Rose's New Boyfriend
by RodentFace
Summary: Rose and Scorpius tell their parents that they've started dating each other after their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Hermione convinces Ron to invite Scorpius over for dinner so that they can meet him.  Story is much better than the summary.  I promise you.
1. Telling Them

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Haven't you people figured out that I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

"So, how'd they take it?" Scorpius asked Rose nervously. The two of them had recently started dating and they had both decided to tell their parents during the summer after their seventh year.

"Um, well," Rose said scratching the back of her neck. "It could've been much worse. Dad dropped the really expensive glass bowl he was holding, but that's easily fixable. Mum looked a little disgusted when I said that I was dating you and then she just looked really disappointed at me. It went better than I thought it would actually!" Rose said trying to fake brightness.

"Oh," Scorpius said not quite sure how he was supposed to react to that.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Rose asked, "So how did your parents take it?"

"They disowned me," he said simply as though it were nothing. Rose wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that they disowned him or the matter-of-factly tone that he used to say it.

"Oh, Scorpius! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," he said shrugging. "They were going to do it at some point anyway. If they had found out that the friend I'd been staying with over the holidays was Al, I would have been disowned years ago!"

"Still, I mean they were your parents! It must be really hard on you."

"Not really. I mean yeah, they were my parents, but they didn't really like me that much. I didn't really like them that much either, now that I think about it….." his voice trailed off the way that it did whenever he was deep in thought. After a few moments of silence where he stared off into space, Scorpius shook his head and said, "Anyway, my point is that if they were going to disown me, it should be for something that makes me really, really happy," he took her hands in his, "Like they say, if you're going to have a stomach ache, you might as well eat a lot of chocolate frogs."

"Who has ever said that?" Rose asked giggling.

"No one, but I'm trying to get it started." Rose laughed and Scorpius smiled. "I'd better get going. I'm staying at Al's until I can find a place of my own." He kissed her on the cheek and disappearated.

Rose sighed and walked back into her house. It was getting late and she probably ought to go to bed soon. She walked up the stairs and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Hermione had been sitting in the living room and she'd heard the entire conversation that her daughter and Scorpius had just had. Despite that the very idea of her daughter dating a Malfoy disgusted her, maybe this boy wasn't so bad after all. It would be hard to convince Ron, but maybe Rose didn't have such bad judgment after all.


	2. Invitation

"Ron, I just think….." Hermione started, but he cut her off.

"No. It's bad enough as it is without welcoming him into our house!"

"Ron, I'm not saying that I like this situation any more than you do, but we might as well see if maybe he's not such a bad person!"

"Hermione," Ron said looking her straight in the eye. "He's Malfoy's son. What do you expect him to be like?"

"Malfoy of course!" Hermione tried to keep her voice calm. "But, if he were like Malfoy, would we even be having this conversation?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked too confused to remember to be angry.

"Would Rose really date any guy that was anything like Malfoy?" Hermione said just realizing it herself.

"Well…"Ron tried to think of a good argument, but couldn't think of one.

"I'm just saying that we should invite him over for dinner and see if maybe, well, we were wrong about him," Hermione said awkwardly. She, like her daughter and husband, hated admitting that she was wrong.

"No. Hermione, he's Malfoy's son. What's to say that he'll be any different from Malfoy?" Ron said defiantly even though he was pretty sure that he was going to lose this fight…..like almost everyone before.

"Look, Scorpius got disowned! Just for dating our daughter! Surely that has to count for something!" Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"I don't care….Wait!" his voice suddenly changed from irritated to suspicious. "How do you know that?"

"Scorpius came by last night," she admitted it guiltily.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted outraged.

"Ron, calm down!" Hermione shouted. She didn't want the kids (especially Rose) to hear what they were discussing. "I'm guessing that they'd both decided to tell their parents at the beginning of the summer because he said that he'd been disowned. He didn't even seem to care that he was disowned. Just because he was dating Rose! And Rose! The way she was talking about us, you would have thought that we'd gone easy on her!"

"So what? You're saying that we should have kicked her out?" Ron asked completely lost.

"No," Hermione snapped impatiently. "What I'm saying is that we should at least meet Scorpius. Ron, listen to me," she said almost desperately when he rolled his eyes. "Scorpius was disowned for dating our daughter. Surely that must mean _something_ about him?"

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Ron asked tiredly.

"Nope."


	3. Unofficial Potter

Al woke up in the middle of the night finding that he had a strange craving for hot chocolate despite the fact that it was June. Shrugging, he quietly tip-toed downstairs. Even though using the stove when you are only half-awake is usually a bad plan, Albus (being Harry Potter's son) didn't quite have the sense to think about that as he made himself a cup of hot coco.

After he was about half finished with his favorite midnight drink, he realized that he heard something from the living room. He listened closer. It sounded like…..sobbing. Maybe Lily had had a tough break-up with Jacob? No, Lily was much tougher than that…she would have been more angry than anything else anyway…..she probably would have told him…those sobs were much too deep to be her anyway.

He quietly stepped into the living room. "Hello?" he asked and immediately the person silenced. Whoever it was almost had a chance to leave before he caught a glimpse of him…almost.

"Scorpius?" Al asked. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," he said, thickly.

Al sat down on the couch and Scorpius plopped down next to him. "What's wrong?" Immediately after he said it, Al realized that it was an incredibly stupid thing to say. _His parents had just disowned him after all._

"I know I shouldn't be bothered by it," Scorpius said staring at the floor. "I mean, they've never liked me. Nor do I even like then. I haven't for years now." He seemed to be talking more to himself than Al.

"Scorpius, they _were_ your parents after all. Why _wouldn't_ you be upset?" Al asked.

Scorpius seemed to remember that he was there, though he didn't look surprised to see Al. "This." He rolled up his sleeve to show a scar above his elbow to reveal a reddish-purple scar. "My mum did this. I don't think Dad ever found out, nor would he have cared. How could I possibly be upset about being disowned by the woman who did this?"

Al just stared at the scar, horrified. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"It only happened once. I didn't tell anyone about it," he said. Al didn't know what was worse. The scar or the nonchalant tone of voice Scorpius used when he spoke of it.

Al took a deep breath. "They were your parents. You'd known them your entire life. It's only natural for you to miss them at least a little bit."

"I like how you said 'they _were_ your parents,'" Scorpius said bitterly. "I guess everyone has accepted that I don't have parents anymore."

"That's not true," Al said, not quite sure where he was going with it, but it sounded good. "You _do _have parents. Mum and Dad," he realized.

Scorpius gave him a strange look. "Harry and Ginny?"

"Yeah, you almost always spend the holidays at our house and they both really like you. Dad sometimes says that you remind him of his godfather, Sirius," Al said. "I guess that you're sort of my unofficial adopted brother."

"Wouldn't that be Teddy?" Scorpius asked.

"No, he's slightly more official since Dad was his godfather."

Scorpius didn't say anything, but he quite liked the idea of being an unofficial Potter.


	4. Preperation

"Okay, so Mum has convinced Dad that we should invite you over for dinner. This is mostly because that they hate your dad's guts and Mum wants to see if you're any different from him," Rose explained.

"Okay. So, I should act nothing like my dad. In other words, just be myself," Scorpius replied nodding.

Smiling, she continued, "Right, now, Dad already basically wants to kill you so a first impression is crucial."

"Anything else?" Scorpius asked.

"Um, yes. As I said, Dad almost already hates your guts. It's nothing personal. He still just thinks of you as a mini version of your dad."

Scorpius shuddered. "That's a scary thought."

"Yeah, I know. So, don't get too offended if he's really rude to you. He'll come around eventually."

"I'm not going to be offended. He went to Hogwarts with my dad. If I went to school with my dad, I'd hate me too!" Scorpius joked.

"Are you sure? I mean, Dad can get pretty scary when he's really angry. I mean, Mum is the one that I always think of as terrifying, but when Dad gets _really _angry, well, it's not pretty. And just remember," Rose began but Scorpius cut her off.

"Your dad only hates me because he hates my dad. It's nothing personal. I know, Rose," he said firmly before she could try to reassure him anymore.

"Alright. Let's get this over with," she straightened his collar, flattened his hair a little bit, and apperated them to her house.


	5. Dinner

Author's Note: Today is a happy day. Today is the day that I get to change this story from In-Progress to Complete. Today is the day that everyone who'd been following this story can finally find out what happens when Scorpius meet Ron and Hermione. Today is the day that you review and favorite it. Just saying. Thanks to all of my reviewers, favoriters, story-alerters, and readers who didn't do any of this but still follow the story anyway. You guys are the best!

The evening started out well enough. Rose introduced Scorpius to her parents (rather nervously) who could not have reacted differently. Hermione smiled and shook his hand politely. Ron on the other hand, didn't move a muscle and continued to scowl at Scorpius who oddly didn't seem bothered by this.

Dinner began and no one's mood seemed to change. Rose, while slightly calmer, was still nervous about her parents and her boyfriend meeting. Hermione was still trying to keep an open mind. Scorpius was still in a good mood; he was confident that by the end of dinner, Ron and Hermione would like him or at least, not hate him. He could settle for them disliking him. And Ron still looked as though he couldn't understand how got dragged into this…even though he did know. He could never think of a better argument than Hermione. He swore that she rehearsed these arguments.

"So Scorpius," Hermione began with small talk. "Rose tells me that you're top in all your classes."

"You mean other than her?" Scorpius asked grinning. "No one has better grades than Rose."

_So he complimented my daughter and isn't afraid to admit that she's better than he is at something_,thought Hermione. _That's a point in his favor._

"Except in Herbology," Rose cut in. "Scorpius has been top in that class since our first year. He's just being modest."

_So he's modest too_, Hermione tried not to smile. "So, what are you thinking about doing now that you're out of Hogwarts?"

"I've always wanted to be a Healer," Scorpius replied, smiling. "I've always wanted to help people."

_He wants to be a Healer? I _really _hope that Rose marries him! What am I saying? They're only seventeen! I sound like Molly!_ Hermione thought, smiling.

Ron, however, continued to scowl.

The small talk continued. The more they talked, the more relaxed Rose became and the more that Hermione decided that Scorpius was perfect for Rose. Trying to find _something _that could bring Ron to like Scorpius, Hermione brought the conversation to quidditch.

"Yes, I played Keeper," Scorpius nodded. Ron didn't seem impressed. "Though, with Lily as a chaser on the Gryffindor team, I can't say I'm very good." Hermione and Rose laughed. Ron remained glaring icily at Scorpius. "Rose on the other hand," he said smiling at her, "is absolutely brilliant. Though, that could have something to do with the idiot chasers on the Slytherin team." His tone changed from adoring to teasing. Rose made a face at him.

"So, who's your favorite team?" Hermione asked, noticing the chemistry between the two seventeen-year-olds sitting across the table from her.

"The Chudley Cannons, do doubts about it," he said immediately.

Ron sat up a little straighter and Rose rolled her eyes. "The Chudley Cannons are terrible! I don't understand how you can like them! They haven't won a game in…"

"Just because their new chaser, Peterson, can't play, doesn't mean that the rest of the team isn't any good!" he protested.

"I don't even know how Peterson got on the team!" Ron added. Hermione and Rose stared at him; it was the first he'd said all evening. Scorpius just grinned. "I don't think he even knows which way to sit on a broomstick!"

"I couldn't agree more," he said. "I really liked the old chaser, di Angelo, though. Shame he retired."

Hermione had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. Rose stared incredulously at her father and her boyfriend. _Neither of them would know a good quidditch team if it smacked them in the face repeatedly._

This was how the rest of dinner went. Ron and Scorpius discussing quidditch and the Chudley Cannons, Rose rolling her eyes at both of them, and Hermione smiling for no apparent reason.

Later that evening, after Scorpius had gone back to Harry and Ginny's, and Rose had gone to bed, Ron finally said something about Scorpius. "I like him."

"Really?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it's a shame that I'm obligated to hate him," he said, apparently being serious.

"Ron! I know that he's Malfoy's…" Hermione began, but Ron continued, "I mean, what type of self-respecting father doesn't hate the boy who looks at his daughter that way?"

Hermione stopped and looked up at him. "Did you just get over the fact that Scorpius is Malfoy's son?"

"How couldn't I? Malfoy is a Tornado's fan. Git."

"So, you like him?" Hermione stood a little closer to Ron.

"Yeah. But he's still dating Rose," Ron said matter-of-factly. "I mean, who wouldn't hate him for that!"

"Your dad. My dad," Hermione answered, moving a little closer to him, though Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, but Mum and Dad loved Harry long before he noticed Ginny that way and your dad _did _hate me for a little while there. He just hid it from you," Ron pointed out.

"You don't have to be just like my dad, then, you know," Hermione contradicted.

"What type of self-respecting father doesn't hate the boy who looks at his daughter the same way he looks at his wife?" Ron asked seriously.

"What way are you referring to?" Hermione asked, stepping even closer to Ron.

"This way," Ron paused just before kissing her.

The front door suddenly opened and Ron and Hermione jumped apart. Hugo past them, grinning. He turned toward them. "'Night!" he said before going upstairs, still looking dazed.

Hugo had simply refused to stay for dinner when they met Scorpius, saying that Scorpius was alright and he didn't want to watch Ron explode so he'd find something better to do.

Ron and Hermione shared a look and said the exact same thing, "Violet."

Author's Other Note: For those of you who don't know, Violet is a character in my other story, Girls Don't Make Sense. It's much funnier if you read that one first, but if not, it doesn't really matter that much.


End file.
